


Blue-Eyed White Chat

by LollingCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollingCat/pseuds/LollingCat
Summary: After the events of Chat Blanc, Marinette finds herself struggling with extremely odd but terrifying nightmares of a white cat with blue eyes. The more she speaks to him, the more confused she gets, and the more terrified she becomes, until she begins to realize exactly what and why he is.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Blue-Eyed White Chat

"Leave."

"No."

Marinette glared at the little white cat, who stared back up at her with a smirk and piercing icy blue eyes.

"You destroyed everything."

"You destroyed everything first."

He raised his chin up defiantly.

"You could have fixed it all. But instead you  _ erased  _ it."

"I did fix it. All the damage is gone."

"Is it? You seem pretty damaged."

Marinette was silent.

"I could have been happy.  _ We _ could have been happy. Why did you erase it?"

"You would have lived with the knowledge that you killed everyone."

"But now you do."

She refused to meet his gaze.

"Time is a fragile thing. But it's more flexible than you think."

"Time is Bunnix's criteria, not mine."

"Yours is creation. So why did you destroy my world?"

She closed her eyes.

"It was my world too. I had to save it."

"You erased it."

"I saved it."

"Did you?"

She didn't respond.

"You're not real."

"Are you sure?"

She didn't respond.

The cat narrowed his eyes with a smile.

"What color were his eyes today?"

"Blanc. Stop. Please."

"My name is Chat."

" _ Blanc. _ "

She met his gaze stubbornly.

"What color were Adrien's eyes today?"

"What?"

"Answer me."

"...Green?"

He smirked.

" _ Good. _ "

"Blanc, please. Stop. These mind games are pointless."

"Are they?"

" _ Yes. _ I can't change what's done."

"Bunnix could."

"I'm not Bunnix!"

"Take Alix's watch."

" _ No. _ "

He frowned at her.

"Leave."

He stood up, brushing a paw against the silver bell on his neck. He didn't even have a collar.

"Very well. Tell me what color eyes Adrien has tomorrow."

She glared at him as he walked past her.

"Sweet nightmares,  _ Princess. _ "

..

…

…..

…

..

"What color?"

"No."

"What color were his eyes, Princess?"

"Shut up."

"The color of Adrien's eyes. Do tell me."

"Stop it."

"It's just a question. What color were they?"

"You're not real."

"If I'm not real, then what color were his eyes?"

" _ Shut up.  _ Why him?"

"Why not?"

Marinette pursed her lips at the smirking cat.

"What color?"

"It doesn't matter."

" _ What color? _ "

"...Blue."

His grin grew.

" _ Purr _ fect."

"Leave. Please."

"As you wish, my Princess."

He brushed up against her ankles as he walked past.

..

…

…..

…

..

"How."

"How what?"

"How do you do that."

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Blanc, please just answer me."

"Losing your mind, are we? Just like I did."

"Shut up. How do you change the color of their eyes? The color of Chat's bell?"

"Am I?"

A noise bubbled in the back of her throat. A frustrated growl.

"Or are you?"

She paused.

"What?"

"Your criteria is creation."

"..."

"Should I take my leave now?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't wake up too soon, my  _ just a friend _ ."

"...

….

How…?"

..

…

…..

…

..

"What are you?"

"Well that's a new one. What do you mean, my love?"

"You're not Chat Blanc."

"I'm not?"

"He was erased."

He smiled.

"He was?"

"Don't even try. I know he was. First his akuma was cleansed, then his… timeline was… fixed."

"Erased, you mean."

"Whatever. What are you?"

"A cat."

"You know what I meant."

"Do you want the answer?"

"Yes."

He flashed his fangs smugly at her, tapping his bell playfully.

"Do you think you could handle it?"

"Y-...yes."

"Just like you've been handling their blue eyes and silver bells?"

Her eyes focused on the ground.

"How have you been handling it?"

"...I  _ hate  _ blue eyes."

"I always loved them. But I suppose I had a bias towards them. After all, the love of my life has blue eyes, doesn't she?"

"I can't look in a mirror, Blanc."

"You should deal with your trauma better."

She glared at him, eyes full of venom and malice and  _ exhaustion. _

"Just give me the answer."

"I think you already know it."

..

…

…..

…

..

"Maybe I'll give you my answer if you give me back my world."

"I can't. You know that."

"But you want to?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Aw. Do you just want me out of your hair?"

" _ Yes.  _ I saw white cat ears on Adrien today. I think I'm losing it."

"I think you lost it long ago."

She gripped her arm tightly as she looked away.

The cat swayed his tail with a smirk.

"Do you know what I am yet?"

"...Blanc."

"I thought you said I wasn't Chat Blanc?"

"You're not. You're Blanc. Just… Blanc."

If cats could raise an eyebrow, he would.

"Refusing to see the truth, hmm?"

"...Why do you exist?"

"I thought I wasn't real?"

"I don't know. Why do you exist?"

"Who says I do?"

"...You?"

"Did I?"

She sat down, head in her hands.

"Why do I even bother trying. Leave. Please."

The cat trotted up to her.

"As. You. Wish."

..

…

…..

…

..

"I... talked to Chat."

"Finally."

"About… nightmares."

"Not about me? How sad."

"You are a nightmare."

"I am."

She paused, studying him from where she sat.

"...You are?"

"Well yes. Did I not just say that?"

"...No question mark afterwards?"

"Only half of one."

She stayed silent as he grinned proudly.

"...He told me has nightmares too."

"Of course. Did you think we never had any?"

"No. But… he told me he does fear getting akumatized, but that he's never even seen an akuma try for him, despite how negative he can think sometimes."

"And? Your point?"

"How… How did you- well, Chat Blanc- get akumatized?"

"How do you think I did?"

"... I dunno. I guess somehow my identity getting revealed triggered some sort of anger or sadness in Chat? Maybe… maybe I did something in my civilian life to him or… I don't know…"

"What makes you think I know, then?"

She stared at him.

"...Because… you're… what's left of Chat Blanc, I guess…"

"That much is true."

He sat down in her lap, staring up at her intently.

"But only Bunnix knows how I got akumatized. Do you?"

"...No…"

"Then I don't know either."

"You're…"

She placed a hand on his neck, finger gently brushing against his bell.

"You're just my memories of Chat Blanc."

"Turned into me, a nightmare for you to process trauma through. You are the superheroine of creation, no?"

"Yeah…"

"I told you I never changed anyone's eye colors."

"I hallucinated that. I created that. I created you."

"You did."

"Oh."

She gazed down from his blue eye to his silver bell.

"You should talk to Chat more. And Tikki. And the other Kwamis. Heck, even Alya and Nino and Adrien."

"I can't tell them the truth."

"No. But saying you're having nightmares isn't a lie."

"..."

Her hand gently wrapped around his bell.

"...You were a nightmare at first."

"I was."

"But, thank you, for helping me realize."

"The realization was all you. You created that too."

She smiled as she crushed bell effortlessly. A black little butterfly flapped its way out.

"No more evil-doing for you…"

It fluttered in front of her.

"...my trauma."

It turned white in front of her. The cat's white pelt turned black, and his eyes green.

"Bye, bye, little kitty."


End file.
